darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Dreamer
Where there are people, there is fire and light. Even in the most secret of meetings, where all cloak themselves in shadows, still there is at least one candle to hold back the dark. Fire gives light and warmth. Fire destroys and burns. And fire dreamers revel in Fire's glory and ever-changing nature, peering through it to realms beyond. Quote: The fire is glorious and awesome, and I can speak with it, dance with it. Prerequisites: Skills: Knowledge(nature) 5 ranks Psicraft 10 ranks Feat: Combat Reflexes Powers: Able to manifest level 1 powers and have access to the Fire Mantle Fastest Path:Psion/Psychic Warrior 7 Class Features Hit Die: d4 Weapons and Armor: No additional proficiency with weapons, armor, or shields. Class Skills: Concentration, Craft, Heal, Knowledge(nature, psionics), Listen, Psicraft. Skill Points per Level: 2+Int LV BAB Fort Ref Will Special 1 +0 +0 +2 +2 Fire Friend 2 +1 +0 +3 +3 Fire Dream 3 +1 +1 +3 +3 Darkvision 4 +2 +1 +4 +4 Fire Sight 5 +2 +1 +4 +4 Flame Jump Power Points per Day/Powers Known (Ex) Every level, a fire dreamer gains additional power points per day and access to new powers as if he had also gained a level in whatever manifesting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (bonus feats, metapsionic or item creation feats, and so on). This essentially means that he adds the level of fire dreamer to the level of whatever manifesting class the character has, then determines power points per day, powers known, and manifester level accordingly. If a character had more than one manifesting class before he became a fire dreamer, he must decide to which class he adds the new level of fire dreamer for the purpose of determining power points per day, powers known, and manifester level. Fire Friend (Ex) A fire dreamer knows how to get along well with fire creatures. Creatures with the fire subtype automatically react to a fire dreamer in a friendlier manner than they otherwise would; their intial attitude is improved by one step. Fire Dream (Psi) By attuning himself to the fire dream, a fire dreamer of 2nd level or higher can learn the secrets seen by fire. This ability works like psionic divination in many ways, allowing the fire dreamer to ask one question and receive a short, often cryptic, answer. A fire dreamer's chance of receiving an answer is equal to 70% + 2% per class level, and the dream only reveals correct answers. The fire dream ability can be used only to answer questions related to fire in some way. In general, the dreamer can get answers to questions about camps and hearths, towns and cities, and forges within 50 miles of the dreamer's location. As with other forms of divination, multiple uses of this ability regarding the same topic by the same fire dreamer use the same dice result and reveal the same answer each time. Using this ability takes 10 minutes, and can only be done once per day. Darkvision (Ex) The fire dreamer gains darkvision with a range of 30 feet. If the dreamer already possesses darkvision, it range increases by 30 feet. Fire Sight (Su) At 4th level, the fire dreamer gains remote viewing as a supernatural ability. Using this ability is a standard action and requires a flame as a focus. Each use lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3+the fire dreamers Dex modifier. Flame Jump (Su) The fire dreamer gains the ability to travel between sources of open flame as if by means of a dimension door. The limitation is that the magical transport must begin and end in an area with an open flame at least equal to a torch. Using this ability is a standard action, and can be done a number of times per day equal to 3+the fire dreamers Dex modifier. The range of the ability (and its weight limit) are the same as psionic dimension door, but cannot be augmented. Category: RulesCategory: Prestige ClassesCategory: Custom Prestige Classes